End of Innocence
by Cammy
Summary: Sirius never escaped but Voldemort returned. And now all the Death Eaters in Azkaban are being given the kiss. That includes Sirius Black, one of the wrongly accused


Title: The End of Innocence  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Cammy  
  
  
  
  
  
Main Character(s): Sirius  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Sirius never escaped but Voldemort returned. And now all the Death Eaters in Azkaban are being given the kiss. That includes Sirius B lack, one of the wrongly accused.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Sirius is a Marauder and for this I love him. But this came when I was working on the new chapter of Shadow of Evil. Also there will be no sequel or anyone else's POV about the event, just Sirius's. It is a pretty sad story of how people damn the ones who are innocent because how do we really know that the people we put on death row aren't innocent?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Long ago he gave up on hope. It just didn't exist, plain and simple. When they told him he would receive the kiss, Sirius Black didn't care. Why would he? He killed Lily and James Potter. Two of his greatest friends. Damn, he was as guilty as he was innocent. See, he hadn't been the secret keeper but he had told them to change it to that bastard of a traitor. Now he was getting what he deserved. A fate worse than death. He would have his soul sucked out I and it would rest forever in hell. Not heaven or the place where all other innocent souls went. At lest he'd see Pettigrew there. Then he could ask him why.  
  
A part of him was afraid because he was innocent. Because he'd never would see James or the others again. But then again, they probably hate him anyways. Though that part was the part that was afraid to die, the sane part. The part that remembers the ones he called friends. Thinking on it now, the only person who had ever truly known him was James. James would have never thought he was guilty; he would have gone to the ends of the Earth to prove Sirius's innocence. But he wasn't here now. Sirius helped murder him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus, how the hell could Moony even think that he was guilty? He hoped that once he was dead, Remus and the others would learn of his innocence. Then they can wonder how the could deliver justice so quickly and heartless. It would be the last thing he ever gave. The gift of sight. His death would make people look beyond logical and truly see the truth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore on the other hand, made Sirius confused. Everyone said he was the greatest wizard of all time, but how could he when not even he could see past the lies and deception that he swore to work against? Bloody good job he was doing. In his faults, Sirius saw that perhaps the Slytherins were wiser than Dumbledore could ever hope to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Slytherins might have been his worst enemies at school but Sirius had begun to see that it was probably him who had driven them to the hands of Voldemort. All the more reason he died.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, he learned here in Azkaban were very blind. They were the ones who shouted how guilty he was. Surprisingly the Slytherins said nothing on his subject. He had learned form the Slytherin Death Eaters, before they went mad, that they saw themselves in him. The rest saw him as a fucking traitor. They probably are happy that he was going to be gone. Let them, he didn't care anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius Black did not struggle, as he was lead to the chamber where the kiss would be preformed. He was not surprised to see the Minster, Remus, Dumbledore, the teachers, and countless others he had known. The two he was surprised to see were Snape and Harry. Sirius guessed they had told him, judging hoe Harry looked at him with such hatred. He didn't care.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sirius Black. You are about to be given the Dementor's Kiss for your crimes. Any last words?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah," his voice sounded very hoarse, "you're all blind fools." He saw that people look at him with shock and confusion. But he just didn't care anymore. He didn't flinch as the Dementors put their clammy hands on him and one lowed its hood. He didn't flinch as the mouth was planted on his and his soul left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Not a single person cried or heard the screams from the world of the dead that he was innocent. They did not care that they had given an innocent man, a fate worse than death. For they were indeed blind fools. 


End file.
